Legacy of Power/Transcript
Here's the Transcript for the Pooh's Adventures Chronicles episode Legacy of Power Camping trip/Picnic Lunch *'Applejack': straining muffled Hey, kid, get over here! *'Applejack' and Apple Bloom: straining *thunk *'Applejack': Tents are lookin' good. And we made good time today. *'Rabbit': We most certainly did. At this rate we'll have the best trip in our lives *'Apple Bloom': We should do the annual adventure team camping trip every weekend! *'Applejack': Then it wouldn't be annual. And if we did it every weekend, it probably wouldn't be as special. *'Apple Bloom': But the more we do it, the better we get at camping. Remember the last time we came to Winsome Falls and Rarity had that ginormous tent? *'Rarity': I heard that! giggles I've gotten much better at "roughing it", haven't I? *'Sweetie Belle': Yup. This time, you only packed three suitcases. *'Mimi Tachikawa': Since when did you started to do light packing? *'Rarity': I know what you're thinking. But I promise, I only brought the essentials. *'Palmon': You mean those lanterns? *'Rarity': Of course. What is life if you can't make it beautiful? *'Tigger': I gotta admit. Bringing those lanterns really is a good idea. *'Dizzy': Yeah, that way we can see at night. *'Brock': Alright everyone. Lunch is almost ready so let's get ourselves together and eat. *'Winnie the Pooh': Good, yum, yum, it's time for lunch. *rustling *'Rainbow Dash': Mmmm! These berries look good enough to eat! *'Scootaloo': Don't! According to my book, they're extremely poisonous! *falling *'Scootaloo': sighs *landing *'Scootaloo': gasps *snap *'Scootaloo': screams *'Rainbow Dash': What? *'Scootaloo': I heard something, I stepped on something, and I saw that creepy cave... I guess I still get a little bit scared out here, even after the last camping trip. *'Rainbow Dash': Don't worry, kid. You've got a big sister this time. *'Apple Bloom': This looks amazing! *'Brock': Thanks Apple Bloom. I made it all myself. *'Misty': Alright try not to get too carried away. *'Grandpa Longneck': Come on then, let's eat. *'Littlefoot': Yeah, let's eat. *'Ash Ketchum': So hey, Tommy. How's everything in Angel Grove? *'Tommy Oliver': Things are going great Ash. Ever since Me, Sora and the others got back things are looking the same. *'Piglet': I'm sure am glad that worked out. *'Sora': I even show Riku, Kairi, Mickey, and Pluto around town. I know they haven't been there before but it sure was fun. *'Donald Duck': Are you kidding? We sure have a lot great memories there! *'Mickey Mouse': Yeah, they even show us the Youth Center. *'Riku': I guess now I know where Sora does is martial arts karate practice. *'Sora': Yeah, well I did learn from the best. *'Korra': Wow, sounds like you guys have a great time over there. *'Rocky DeSantos': Yeah we sure did. *'Tai Kaymia': Maybe next time you should take us there next time. *'Goofy': Maybe someday we will Tai. *'Rainbow Dash': Hey, anybody seen Twilight, Thomas, and the others lately? *'Thomas the Tank Engine': We're here! Sorry everyone. *'Twilight Sparkle': We were just looking for some extra fire wood for the rest of the trip. *'Spike the Dragon': But turns out we found some. Thanks to Kronk of course *'Kronk': Aw, it was nothing really. Because you know camping is my thing. *'Jiminy Cricket': Well don't just stand there everyone. Lunch is served. *'Asami Sato': Here Discord, I made you something like this. Carrot-ginger sandwhich. *'Discord': Oh! You remembered to cut off the crusts for me. *'Asami Sato': Of course I did. Fluttershy told me how you like them. *'Fluttershy': That's true. *pop, pop! *poof, poof! *'Discord': You really do make the best finger foods. *'Discord's finger': burp *'Discord': What do you say? *'Discord's finger': high-pitched Excuse me. *'Discord': scoffs I really can't take them anywhere. *'Fluttershy': giggles *splat! *'Cera': Oh brother. *'Eeyore': Same old Discord. *'Zazu': Indeed. *'Brock': So, Rainbow Dash. I hear you became an official Wonderbolt, huh? *'Rainbow Dash': Oh, yeah. I wasn't expecting Spitfire to recruit me as the official I just love it. *'Pinkie Pie': It's true! Rainbow Dash has officially became a full-ledge Wonderbolt! *'Misty': Well, you really disserved to have a new job. *'Ash Ketchum': muttering Please. I'm the one out there working hard. Fighting all the gym battles. *'Korra': I know what's wrong with you Ash. You're jealous. *'Ash Ketchum': What would I be jealous about? *'Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy': laughing *'Percy': So, what did we miss before we got here? *'Zhane': We were just talking, Tommy, Sora, and the rest of the gang's trip in Angel Grove. *'Puffin': And from what they told us. They haven't been there for a long time. *'Twilight Sparkle': Really? *'Kairi': Yes, it happened during their High School reunion. *'Bash': We never. *'Dash': Know that. *'Ferdinand': That's right. *'Starlight Glimmer': Look, I know you guys have known each for a long time. But I am curious about this whole Power Rangers thing Sora. How did you, Donald, and Goofy first became Power Rangers? *'Sora': Category:Pooh's Adventures Chronicles Category:Transcripts Category:DisneyDaniel93